List of programs broadcast by Disney XD
Current Programming *The 7D *Amphibia *Atomic Puppet *Avengers Assemble *Beyblade *Big City Greens *Big Hero 6: The Series *Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer *Counterfeit Cat *DuckTales (2017 series) *Fangbone! *Fish Hooks *Furiki Wheels *Future-Worm! *Gravity Falls *Guardians of the Galaxy *Hotel Transylvania: The Series *Inazuma Eleven: Ares *Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil *Kim Possible *LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures *Lilo and Stitch: The Series *MECH-X4 *Milo Murphy’s Law *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero *Phineas and Ferb *Pickle and Peanut *Pokémon *Pup Academy *Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja *Rocket Monkeys *Right Now Kapow *Space Chickens In Space *Spider-Man (2017 series) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Star Wars Rebels *Star Wars Resistance *Ultimate Spider-Man *Walk the Prank *Wander Over Yonder *Yo-Kai Watch *Zip Zip Upcoming Programming *Ghostforce *Marvel's Moon Girl and Devil Dinosaur Former Programming *Aaron Stone *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police! *American Dragon: Jake Long *A.T.O.M. *The Avengers: Earth’s Mightiest Heroes *The Avengers: United They Stand *Bad Dog! *Beetleborgs *Big Wolf on Campus *Biker Mice from Mars *Bobby’s World *Boyster *Braceface *Captain Flamingo *Camp Lakebottom *Clay Kids *Cory in the House *Crash & Bernstein *Dennis and Gnasher *Diabolik *Di-Gata Defenders *Digimon: Digital Monsters *Doctor Who *Donkey Kong Country *Dragon Booster *Dungeons and Dragons *Eek! Stravaganza *The Emperor's New School *Even Stevens *The Famous Jett Jackson *Fantastic Four *Fighting Foodons *The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air *Funky Cops *Gamer’s Guide to Pretty Much Everything *Gaming Show (In My Parents' Garage) *Gargoyles *Get Ed *Goosebumps *Grossology *Hubert and Takako *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *I Was a 6th Grade Alien *I'm in the Band *Iggy Arbuckle *The Incredible Hulk *Inspector Gadget *Iron Man *Jackie Chan Adventures *Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors *Jessie *Jimmy Two-Shoes *Kickin' It *Kid vs. Kat *Kirby Buckets *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *The Kids from Room 402 *Lab Rats *Lab Rats: Elite Force *The Legend of Tarzan *Life with Louie *M.A.S.K. *Malcom in the Middle *Martin Mystery *Megaman: NT Warrior *Mighty Med *Monster Buster Club *Monster Rancher *Motorcity *NASAR Racers *The New Addams Family *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *Oban-Star Racers *Oggy and the Cockroaches (Moved to Nickelodeon and Nicktoons (Seasons 1-4), Cartoon Network and Boomerang (Season 5)) *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Packages from Planet X *Pair of Kings *Pat and Stan *Phil of the Future *Power Rangers (Moved to Nickelodeon) *Pucca *Rated A for Awesome *The Real Ghostbusters *The Replacements (Moved to Disney Channel and Toon Disney) *RoboRoach *Robot Wars *Rollbots *Rupert *Shaman King *Silver Surfer *Slugterra *Sonic Underground *Sonic X *Space Goofs *Spider-Man (1994 series) *Static Shock *Stickin’ Around *Strange Days at Blake Hosely High *The Suite Life of Zack & Cody *The Suite Life on Deck *The Super Hero Squad Show *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce GO! *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) *That’s So Raven *Toonsylvania *Totally Spies! *Tron: Uprising *Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy *Ultraman Tiga *Ulysses 31 *VR Troopers *W.I.T.C.H. *Wizards of Waverly Place *Wolverine and the X-Men *World of Quest *X-Men *Xiaolin Chronicles *Yin Yang Yo! *The Zack Files *Zeke & Luther Category:Programming Category:Lists